


In Between

by Geekychic1012



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekychic1012/pseuds/Geekychic1012
Summary: This is a little spur of the moment idea I had after reading page 105 of Risah's Adoribull comic A Test of Time. Here's the link for the masterpost of her comic, go check it out, it's awesome! http://imrisah.tumblr.com/post/162622824241/a-test-of-time





	In Between

Hot cold slow fast bright dark- all these things at once but separate, somehow. How can I get out of here? Where is here? Am I dead? I feel pain but none. Hell perhaps. How long have I been in here? Seconds minutes hours days weeks months years- Dorian couldn’t tell. I couldn’t tell. What am I- no Pavus hold onto yourself, don’t forget. Too hard to remember what was already forgotten, need a stronger anchor. Strong. Strong like-  _ Bull _ . Yes, would do. Think of his voice, his face, his body, his everything. It worked, Dorian could feel it, the Fade loosening its grip on him somewhat. How he makes me feel. I feel safe with him, happy, secure. I could damn the world and watch it burn around us but I wouldn’t care if he was there. And how he cared for everyone around him. Krem, Risah, Dorian himself. Sitting for hours talking about things he didn’t understand. He read my book. He- Bull- I- everything was still numb, but Dorian could have sworn through the memories and numbness he heard- Bull? I’m here where are you. He wanted to call out, to see him, but he still wasn’t there. The world was dark, his arms were lead. Was something pushing him or was it his imagination? Someone yelling. A hostile presence. Bull where are you I need you please-  _ I’m scared. _

 

He felt someone grab him, jerk him around, push him. And voices, both familiar, one negative and one positive. Then he started to come to, as if waking from a dream. Dorian’s vision cleared finally and he saw Erimond before him, gripping his shirt and grinning like a mad man. He could feel the energy from the portal and Erimond pushing him towards it and put two and two together. Slowly, as to not raise awareness to his actions, Dorian raised his hand. Erimond noticed finally and looked up at the hand before looking to Dorian’s face, which was now clear of the haze it had been cast in and was set in an all-too-familiar smirk.

“Bye bitch.” Dorian said haughtily before he blasted Erimond back with a wave of magical energy, smiling to himself as he watched his tormentor slide across the gym floor.  _ Oh that was incredibly satisfying, _ Dorian thought before a cough from a bit away caught his attention.

“D-Dorian? Are you okay?” Bull asked, lying on the floor a few feet away, staring up at Dorian with worry in his eyes-  _ eye.  _ Dorian quickly went to his side, kneeling next to him to help the Qunari into a sitting position as he asked, “Am I okay? Kaffas, I feel like I should be asking you Bull. What happened to you? Your eye… Did he do this?”

He looked up to glare at Erimond, who still hadn’t recovered from the blast enough to get to his feet, but Bull simply shook his head and said, “No, no. This happened awhile ago. I’m fine, really.”

But the wince Bull pulled when he tried to sit up on his own told a different story, so Dorian shook his head and said, “Bullshit. Let’s get you out of here and back to whatever hospital you escaped from, yes?”

“What about him?” Bull asked, cursing under his breath as Dorian helped him to his feet. Dorian looked over to Erimond, who had managed to stand but looked like he was more ready to run than try anything else. The younger mage glared daggers at the man, who then decided to run while he still had the chance. Dorian smiled to himself, then looked to Bull and said, “We can deal with Erimond later. Right now I’m worried about you.”

“Great, because I think I tore at least 3 or 4 stitches. Heh, Tama is gonna kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is canon, obviously, and I prefer Risah's ending, but I thought it would be nice to post this.


End file.
